


Pieces of You Stuck On Me

by end_alls



Series: See You In Shibuya verse [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, not really any spoilers for see you in shibuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/end_alls/pseuds/end_alls
Summary: A post-See You In Shibuya ficlet where Sora and Yozora make Riku breakfast and it's nice
Series: See You In Shibuya verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Pieces of You Stuck On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on twitter quite a while back but held off putting it up here because I was worried it wouldn't fit with whatever I might do for a SYIS sequel, but Re Mind is getting very close so here we are!!

“Yozora!”

Sora’s voice was quiet and urgent, and he’d only just missed landing on Yozora’s leg when he’d jumped onto the bed. Yozora wrenched himself free from sleep, red eyes wide open and ready for danger, but all he saw was Sora’s face lit softly by the morning sunlight, with bedhead like he’d spent the night rolling down a grassy hill.

The tension fell from his muscles as he stared at Sora, confused. “Sora, what time is it…?”

“Too early!”

“Then why are you—“

Sora scooted closer. He was always closing gaps between himself and other people. “I wanna make Riku breakfast.”

Yozora sat up to face him. “Yeah?” 

Sora pressed his lips together and nodded. “Mmhmm! Can you help?” 

“What can I do?”

“C’mon, Yozora.” Sora pushed his shoulder like a puppy pawing at toy. “You're good at everything! You can keep me from messing up!”

“…Didn't Little Chef train you?” he said, incredulous.

“I can't do it if he isn't there!”

Yozora knew for a fact that wasn't true—Sora had gotten so good he could flip an egg blindfolded—but he wasn’t about to say no to those eyes.

Yozora swung his legs out. “…All right, just lemme get dressed.”

Sora stopped him by the shoulder. “No!! Your pajamas are fine! It’s not like Riku will be dressed anyway!”

Yozora was wearing clothes from them both—plaid pajama shorts from Riku and a Lucky Emblem shirt Sora had bought in Twilight Town. In fact, his entire wardrobe was comprised of Sora and Riku hand-me-downs that they’d insisted he keep. It made him feel like part of both of them, which he supposed he already was, but being given something was different than stealing it by accident.

“Can I at least shower?” Yozora asked. Ever since they’d gotten back, he’d yet to feel completely clean.

“You smell great! Let’s go, c’mon!” Sora hopped off the bed and tugged at Yozora’s wrists.

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m coming, I’m coming!”

They stood in the kitchen of their shared house—a small bungalow near the shore of the Islands that the others had found while Sora and Riku were gone. It was a promise that they would be back, and it’d been waiting for them when they came home.

The guest room had probably been intended for, well, guests, but Sora and Riku had insisted Yozora take it. They’d had to do a lot of insisting with him.

“So!! What should we make?” Sora pronounced, hands proudly on his hips.

“You mean you didn’t have a plan?”

“Nope!” He grinned. “I thought I’d let you take the reigns!”

Yozora gave a halfhearted sigh and pulled open the fridge to see what he was working with. Snacks didn’t last long in this house, but most vegetables and other ingredients did.

He stared at the egg carton, deliberating. Having Riku’s memories meant he could make things exactly as Riku liked them—eggs over-medium and crispy bacon over wild rice, cereal with extra-cold milk—but he’d never done it before, and the thought of it sort of made him feel like a creep. Yozora couldn’t help but get a little weirded out whenever he actually took the time to think about how much he knew about the person he was kissing.

“Yozora, you’re letting the cold out,” Sora whispered behind him.

Yozora jumped, quickly slamming the door shut. He turned back to Sora. “I don’t know what to make.”

Sora eyed him a little suspiciously. “…Really?”

Yozora glanced down—a dead giveaway, because Riku did the same thing when he tried to lie.

“What’s the matter? Do you not want to cook something?”

Yozora ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not that… it’s just…”

“I can make breakfast if you don’t want to.” Sora was always so patient with him. “I just thought it’d be fun, but if it’s not fun for you, then you don’t have to.”

Yozora knew that wasn’t true. Cooking with Sora sounded like the most fun he’d have all day. He took a breath. “I know what he’d like.”

“Then let’s make it!”

“Isn’t that… wouldn’t it be weird? Making something I shouldn’t know he likes?”

Sora almost laughed. “Is that what you’re worried about?” He took Yozora’s hand nimbly and gave it a squeeze. “Did you forget about the cake they made us when we got back?”

A lightbulb went off in Yozora’s head. “It was your favorite. The kind your aunt made for your birthday one year, but you never got the recipe.”

Sora nodded. “And Roxas and Xion and Naminé figured out how to make it, with my memories, and now I’ll never forget it again.” Sora’s smile lit the small kitchen, and he put his other hand on top of the one holding Yozora’s. “So let’s make something Riku will love too.”

After a more thorough catalogue of available ingredients, Yozora landed on it. “Chocolate chip pancakes with berries on top.”

Sora pumped his arms. “Yes!!” As if Yozora wouldn’t pick something that he knew Sora would like too.

“…With nuts.”

Sora’s shoulders sagged. “Aww, what?”

He chuckled. “Come on, it’s not like you’re allergic—Just trust me on this.”

Yozora had never _actually_ made pancakes, but he had lifetimes of experience to draw on. It used to be too much, tapping into all the memories inside him, but now it was easier—like someone lending him their hands when he trained, worked, cooked.

They started pulling out the things they’d need: flour, milk, eggs, baking powder, butter, sugar and salt. Sora had gotten into the bag of chocolate chips at some point, but there would be enough to make the pancakes.

Sora wanted to stir the batter, and ended up flicking some into Yozora’s hair just as he turned from the sink after washing the berries. “Ah—Hey!”

Sora burst with laughter. “Sorry, sorry!” He brought his hand to Yozora’s hair and wiped the batter out, then brushed it behind his ear. They were always touching him in small ways like that—Sora even more than Riku—like Yozora needed reassurance he that he fit inside their lives, between them. And to his surprise, so far, he did.

Sora and Riku were the sun—they were forever, and they always would be, but somehow, Yozora was there too, fitting into Riku’s world in the places Sora didn’t. Sora never hesitated to let him know that he belonged and always would, but it still worried him, sometimes. Things had worked out so far, but how long would that last?

Yozora added nuts to the mix, much to Sora’s dismay, and then poured the batter into the frying pan they were using as a griddle. While he cooked, Sora started cleaning up the mess he’d made.

“What, did you skip Little Chef’s lessons on how to keep your workspace clean?”

“We can’t all be as tidy as you, Mr. Perfect!” Sora jabbed. “Besides, I cook with my _heart.”_

“So it’s your heart that likes making a mess of the counter and sneaking handfuls of chocolate chips?”

“My heart has a sweet tooth—I can’t help that!”

They didn’t need to worry about Sora’s explosive (and contagious) laughter waking Riku—he and Yozora had slept like rocks ever since they’d gotten back, and it took Sora practically jumping on them to wake either of them up.

Soon, the fruit was laid out, and the last of the batter was frying. “Sora, can you go get him?”

“But you’re the one who made all this! You get him!”

“Yeah, but you’re the mastermind who came up with the idea.” Yozora checked the bottom of one of the pancakes. “Besides, I can’t let you burn these. The smell would ruin the whole effect.”

Sora scoffed, pretending to be offended, before he let his face slip back into its easy smile. “Thanks for doing this, Yozora.”

Yozora smiled back. “You were right—it was fun.”

“Riku’s gonna flip.” Sora’s eyes lit as he realized what he’d said. “Like a pancake!”

Yozora barely stopped himself from snorting. The love for puns had to have come from Sora. “I hope so.” 

Before Sora turned to get Riku, his eyes met Yozora’s for just a moment. Then with no pretense, with no warning at all, Sora leaned up and gave him a warm peck on the cheek. “You’re amazing, Yozora.”

Yozora was still standing there when Sora returned with a groggy Riku in tow. Riku yawned as Sora gave Yozora his usual smile, but this time, it seemed to Yozora like there was something impish in it.

Riku moved sluggishly, but the sleep fell from his eyes like he’d been hit with cold water as soon as he saw the spread they’d laid out for him.

“No way… You guys made chocolate chip pancakes?”

“With nuts!” Sora added, like he’d been on board with the idea since the beginning. “Yozora came up with it!”

Riku gave Yozora a smile that reached all the way through his bright, teal eyes to hit Yozora right in the chest. “I haven’t had these since I was a kid, since before…” Riku’s gaze drifted down the frying pan Yozora had completely forgotten was there. “Wait—is something burning?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
